She Will Be Loved
by springjasmine91
Summary: Gabriella Montez's parents passed away in an accident making her stay with her uncle who brutally abuses her. One day Troy comes along and save her. Follow them as they survive heartbreak, love and more in this trilling love story. Troyella
1. Trailer

_SHE WILL BE LOVED_

_This is a story of Gabriella Montez who lost everything_

_Showing Gabriella crying as she was at her parents funeral_

She had to lived with her estranged uncle in Albuquerque

_Showing Gabriella moving in a small room _

She lived a bad life as her uncle brutally abused her 

_Showing her uncle, drunk hitting her with a beer bottle_

Then one day, Troy come along and save her

_Showing Troy hugging a distraught Gabriella after a terrible incident_

He managed to save her from doing suicide

_Showing Troy grabbing Gabriella's arm that was starting to bleed_

They went through many trials as they started to have feelings for each other

_Showing Troy and Gabriella kissing in his bedroom _

_Showing they two of them arguing and walking different directions_

_Showing a blonde smirking an evil smirk _

Will their love survive this?

Find out in screen near you.

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

And introducing

George Lopez as Joe Montez

AN: Hey guys? so wht do u think? should i continue? this is so gonna be great! I had a feeling u guys will love this story....Will update da first chapter maybe tomorrow. Its getting late. Bye guys. See ya!

ranimohd91


	2. The Funeral, Moving and First Day

Chapter 1- The Funeral, Moving and First Day of School

Gabriella Montez cried as the crate with both her parents in it went inside the hole. She cried until the ceremony was over and the mourners has gone home. She got home and packed all her things as she will be staying at her uncle Joe's house until she's 18 years old. He has become a legal guardian after both her parents died in that freak accident. Since she's 16 years old she had to follow him.

Uncle Joe brought Gabriella towards Albuquerque where they stayed in a quaint little apartment. Gabriella went inside the house and followed her uncle who pointed her to a small room at the back of the apartment. Without a word, Gabriella placed her things on the floor as her uncle went out of the room. She took out her things from the bags. One of them is a picture frame of herself with her parents. They were happy. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she placed the picture frame on the bureau and continue placing some toiletries and clothes in the drawers.

When she was done, her uncle popped his head inside her room and ask "Hey Gabriella, do you want anything to eat?" and Gabriella just shook her head. "Its alright Uncle Joe. I'm not hungry. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. Goodnight Uncle Joe" and he nodded and left. Gabriella sat back on her bed and took the picture frame from the bureau and laid down as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and got herself ready. Her uncle who was sitting on the table ordered "Gabriella, since you live here, and you are under my roof, you are to cook me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If I told you to do something do it or else you will be punished. Am I understood?" He said with a very stern deep voice. "Yes sir" she said and started to make breakfast. After breakfast, her uncle told her "Oh and one more thing, today is your first day in school. Go now or you're gonna be late!" and Gabriella rushed inside her room grabbing her bag and things and rushed out the door.

Gabriella walked towards the school. East High. She sees the banner and for the first time that day she smiled as she went in the school. She went to register herself, picked out her books, schedules and pass for class when she sees a guy with blue eyes looking straight at her. She ignored him and went towards her locker where she turned the dial and opened the locker which smelled like cheese and dumped her books inside and only carried the ones she had today. After closing the locker, she picked up her bag from the floor and looked at the map of the school and schedule and walked around to find the classroom where she'll be going to homeroom.

When she finally found the room, she went in to find the classroom decorated with lots of stars and such. The class was quite noisy. The teacher was in her desk reading a script or some sort. She gulped down the feeling of nervousness and placed the pass on the teacher who said "take a seat" and Gabriella went to sit down all the way to the back. She looked around and see many students doing their own things.

Like this one guy who has a big hair, he was spinning his ball with his finger. Then there's this blonde girl fixing up her make-up. Behind her there's this guy with a shiny hat rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him. She looked around some more and sees a guy sleeping. She giggled and then her eyes fell into a guy who was staring right at her.

She looked at him shyly as he stares at her with his blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back and went towards her seat beside an African-American girl with curly hairs. The girl looked at Gabriella and said "Hi. You must be the new girl. I'm Taylor McKessie. what's your name?" holding out her hand "I'm Gabriella Montez. Its very nice to meet you Taylor" shaking her hands and the bell rung.

The teacher stood up from her chair and said "Good morning class" and the students said "Good morning Ms Darbus" and Gabriella listened carefully. "Today we have a new student as you my have seen her making an entrance earlier" and Gabriella blushed "Now, Ms Montez would you kindly introduce yourself please" and Gabriella stood up and started to speak.

"Hi everyone. My name is Gabriella Montez. I just moved her from Colorado. I am living with my uncle. Recently my parents passed away. So since he's the only living relative I have I've got to live with him. I am an only child. I like to read and study. Am struggling hard to succeed. I won many Scholastic Decathlon competitions over the years. I also like to join in the Drama Club. I used to be in an All-Girl basketball team. So, I guess that's all. Thank you" and sat back down as many of the students clapped including a certain blue eyes boy.

Troy Bolton was mesmerized by her beauty. She was perfect. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole morning in homeroom. As the bell rung, signalling the students for the first period Troy quickly went out of the classroom and waited for Gabriella behind the door.

Gabriella was chatting with Taylor who was asking her to join the Scholastic Decathlon team. "Oh come on. Please?" Taylor begged and Gabriella smiled as she said "I'll think about it and when I do I'll tell you. Now bye Taylor. See you later" and started to walk when she was standing face to face with the blue eyed hottie who was checking her out earlier. "Hi." he said and Gabriella said "Hi" and blushed "Uhm, Gabriella. I'm Troy. Sorry for staring at you earlier. Couldn't get my eyes off of you. You're beautiful" and Gabriella turned red "thank you, I guess. Hey I gotta go or I'll be late for class. See ya later…urm..sorry I didn't catch your name" Troy smiled "Its Troy." and Gabriella said "Yes, see you later Troy" and walked the other direction grinning the whole way.

Unknown to them, a blonde girl stared enviously at Gabriella as she went in her first class "You think just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can steal the person I want the most from me. Someday you'll gonna pay" the blonde said as she strut herself towards class.

The day went by easily for Gabriella. Finally it was Lunch time and Gabriella excitedly picked up her tray of food and went over towards the table. She looked around and saw Taylor waving her hands. She smiled and walked towards her "Hey, mind if I sit here" and the other nodded "Thanks" she said and placed the tray on the table and as she sat down. Taylor started introducing her friends to Gabriella. "Guys this is Gabriella Montez that I told you guys earlier" and the people on the table said their hello's. Gabriella was surprised.

"Wow, you guys are great" and they started talking about the upcoming Scholastic Decathlon Competition. "Gabriella why don't you join us?" a girl name Martha said "Uhm, okay. I guess I can" and the people at the table cheered. Then, Taylor shush them looking around as people in the cafeteria were staring at them. One of them is a certain blue eyed boy who is sitting in the middle of the jocks table surrounded by his team mates and cheerleaders.

Chad Danforth saw Troy checking out the new girl in the Brainiacs table and said "Troy, dude" and Troy's turned his gave towards him "What dude?" Troy said, "Stop checking her out" Chad said "Why?" Troy ask his best friend "Because you're a jock, she's the new girl you weren't suppose to do that" and Troy glanced at Gabriella who was giggling beside Taylor McKessie.

"I dunno dude, I don't think I can. She's something special" Chad looked away and said "Whatever dude. It's your own choice" and started to chat with Zeke and Jason about the next Championship game next week ignoring Troy who stood up and walked out the door as the bell rang signalling lunch was finally over and class is starting. He walked through school and stealing glances at Gabriella here and there in between classes.

Finally the bell rung and it's the end of school. Gabriella walked home and when she opened the door, she was surrounded by a strong smell of alcohol. She heard a moaning coming from the living room. She decided to investigate. She went in the living room to find her uncle motionless on the couch and surrounded by dozens of beer bottles. Gabriella covered her nose as she decided to check if her uncle is not passed out or something.

She checked his pulse. Normal. When she was about to let go her uncle grabbed her hand and said harshly "Gabriella! Get me my lunch! And bring some more beer!" Gabriella was afraid. She was released and slowly walked into the kitchen to see more empty beer bottles on the floor. Gabriella quickly cleaned up the floor and started making lunch and set it on a tray. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle and placed it on the tray and walked back into the living room where now her uncle were watching TV.

"Gabriella bring me lunch NOW!" and Gabriella quickly placed the tray on a table beside him. He grunted as Gabriella carefully stood beside him. "Go to your room" and Gabriella did exactly as he ordered. In her room, she hoped her days with her uncle will be alright. She didn't know that this is just the beginning and the real nightmare will begin.

AN: Hey guys. So what do you think of da first chapter? i hope u liked it! i know its her first day but hey it will get better (maybe worse) in da next one! i hope u guys liked it! so anyways plz review and tell me wht u think. Thnx for reading!

ranimohd91


	3. Nightmare, Saving Gabriella and Together

Chapter 2- The Nightmare, Saving Gabriella and Together

The next few days Gabriella was told to do a lot of housework. She was glad her only place of freedom is during school hours. One day she got home from school, made lunch for her uncle and disappeared to her room. A few hours later, her uncle called her. She smelt him and he smelt heavily of alcohol. "Gabriella! Get my beer!" but Gabriella didn't. she just stood there frozen in place. "Bitch where's my beer!" and stood in front of her. "I said get me my beer now!" gripping Gabriella's arm tightly. Gabriella struggled to go and she screamed "Let me go" and her uncle gripped her tighter and started to slap her "No! You bitch! I told you, if you don't follow my rules you're gonna get it! Now you will" and started to punch her in the stomach, kicked her and slapped her a few times before leaving her on the floor curled up in a ball and left the house.

When the coast was clear Gabriella stood up, she was bruised all over her body and crying she went to her room and went to take shower. In the shower she continued crying. She was devastated.

Everyday whenever Gabriella didn't do as she was told, she was abused, and kicked. Every single day Gabriella tried to cover up her bruised using her make-up she had. She walked around school like nothing is wrong with her life. Then one day, she couldn't take it anymore. During Lunch, she went in an empty classroom and cried. She didn't know her cries were heard by Troy who was walking towards his secret hideout. He went in to see a devastated Gabriella curled up in a ball. "Gabriella?" he said as he sees her "Troy. Help me" and Gabriella passed out. Thank goodness Troy caught her just on time.

He brought her bridal style towards the nurse's office. The nurse checked her and saw the bruises and told Troy. "Troy, she has first degree bruises on her hip, her arm and her legs. I don't understand who would do such a thing to such a sweet girl" the nurse as she closed her first aid kit. "I dunno either. But I better find out before it gets out of hand. Thank you nurse Halliway" and the nurse went out leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Troy wiped her tears as Gabriella lay unconscious on the floor. Moments later, Taylor came in and saw Gabriella and ask him "What happened?" and Troy explained "I was walking towards the bathroom when I heard someone crying and I went in one of the classroom and I was surprised to see her I called her and she fainted. The nurse found bruises on a certain places on her body. Its been going on for a while now. She's alright now" and Taylor cried "Oh my goodness Gabi, who would do such a cruel thing to her? Who would it be Troy? What should we do?" and Troy said "I dunno who did this but I must save her before its too late" and Taylor sniffed "I hope you do Troy, I hope you do."

Gabriella was absent the next day. Troy decided to visit her at home. When he arrived he heard shouting and glass breaking. He speed up to the door and knocked and then he heard a muffled voice saying "Go open the fucking damn door Gabriella and don't forget to get me my beer while you add it" Gabriella opened the door more bruised now on her cheek. "Troy? What are you doing here. You should leave" "Gabriella, I came here to see if you're alright"

"I'm okay Troy. See?" Gabriella said and Troy shook his head "No, you're not. Look, I know someone is abusing you. I see your bruises Gabriella. Come one you can tell me. Who's abusing you?" and Gabriella looked back inside and walked outside and take him beside the door "Troy, its nothing. I'm okay. You don't have to be worried about me. I can survive this" "are you sure Gabriella? Because by the way I see those bruises on your arms and legs they're quite serious. Even Taylor was worried about you. Maybe you should report this. Come on. At least do something so that you can sleep peacefully tonight without getting anymore of those horrid bruises." and Gabriella said "No, Troy. He's the only living relative I have. If I report him and get arrested who will I stay with? So Troy I think its best to stay out of it. Bye Troy" leaving Troy all alone as she walked inside the house.

Troy was deeply disappointed with Gabriella. He went to his car and drove home thinking of a way to help Gabriella. He'd do anything to save the girl.

When he arrived home, he greeted his parents and went to help her mom "Hi mom" Troy said kissing her mom's cheek.

"Hi honey. Where were you from?" Lucille Bolton ask her son "Oh uhm, I went to this girl's house. She's a nice girl mom. She's in the same school as me. She just moved her about a month ago and now living with her uncle. I'm worried about her though" and Lucille looked at Troy worryingly. "What is it Troy?" she ask him "Well she's living with her uncle. I saw bruises yesterday when I saw her passed out in one of the empty classroom during Lunch. I'm worried mom. I think her uncle is abusing her. I even heard him curse her earlier when I came over to her house." Lucille look at her son "Really? Goodness, I hope she's going to be okay now. Alright dinner's ready. Troy go call your dad. He's out back" and Troy nodded "Yes mom" walking towards the backyard where his dad was doing free throws.

"Hey dad! Mom said dinner's ready" Troy said approaching his dad. "Alright Troy" and Troy turned but stopped and turned back towards his dad and wanted to ask him a question. "Dad, can I ask you something?" His dad stopped playing and looked at him and said "Sure. What is it?" Troy clear his throat and said "Dad, there's this girl. Her name is Gabriella" then his dad said "Oh, Gabriella. She's a bright girl. Very athletic. Oh sorry go on" His dad saw Troy had a annoyed look on his face.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Anyways, she's currently living with her uncle. I'm worried. Yesterday I saw her passed out in one of the empty classroom during Lunch. I brought her to the nurse and she said that the girl was abused. So anyways, earlier I came to her house an I saw a fresh mark that she was abused. I had a sudden feeling of protectiveness when I saw her. She told me to leave when I ask her about it. What should I do? I am deeply worried about her. She's such a sweet girl and she deserve better treatment than living like hell. Do you think we should report her uncle for abuse? Because I feel it's the right thing to do" and his dad cleared his throat while rolling the ball on the pavement. "Son, I am also worried about her too. I saw a bruise one day when I was patting her on the back and she flinched. I think whatever is your choice and you think it's the right thing to do you go for it. Okay son?" his dad said and Troy just nodded "Yes dad. Thanks"

"Well" his dad said standing up "I think we should go in. Don't want your mom to be angry because we're late for dinner won't we" and Troy nodded and grinned. "Sure." and together both father and son walked in the house to enjoy their dinner.

After dinner, Troy went in his room and decided to write a song. He picked up his guitar from his bedside table and started playing. After a couple of hours he was finished writing on his notebook and started playing.

Beauty queen of only sixteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

[in the background]

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

[softly]

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

After he finished playing Troy put away his guitar and decided to go to sleep. That night he had a weird dream. In his dream, Gabriella was in a middle of being abused. She was being tied to the ground and was kicked by someone but Troy couldn't make out who it was. Then he sees the man held a knife to Gabriella's neck and ripped her neck and left her on the floor bleeding to death. Then Troy woke up sweating and he looked at the clock and it said 7.45am. He quickly rushed out of bed and quickly gotten ready and rushed out the house towards school.

When he arrived, he sees Gabriella faking a smile. Taylor who was talking about Chad asking her out said "Gabi, are you even listening to me?" Taylor was annoyed at Gabriella as she was staring at Troy who was chatting with his team mates. "Gabi, who are you staring at?" and looked at the direction and sees Troy laughing. "Oh, someone has a crush on a boy. Its Troy Bolton isn't it? Come on. Tell me? Please" Taylor said and Gabriella blushed while saying "No I don't. I barely know him. Besides he probably has a girlfriend" Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Yeah right. I know that look. You like him. Just admit it. Come on." and Gabriella said "Taylor, I don't like him…besides he's no my type" and Taylor's grinned "Really? Then what is your type?" and Gabriella grinned and said "Well, the person must be sweet, very talented, smart like me, and cute. Happy now?" and Taylor nodded as the bell rang and they quickly rushed towards Homeroom just in time before Ms Darbus came in.

The day went by quickly. During Lunch, Gabriella decided to write a song. She went in the music room and sat on a piano bench and grabbed a guitar and started to write the lyrics on a small notebook she extracted from her purse. After about half an hour of writing she begin to play the song again.

It's not so easy loving me

It gets so complicated

All the things you gotta be

Everything's changing

But you're the truth

I'm amazed by all your patience

Everything I put you through

And when I'm about to fall

Somehow you're always waiting with

Your open arms to catch me

You're gonna save me from myself

From myself, yes

You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch

Well some guys have shown me aces

But you've got that royal flush

I know it's crazy everyday

Well tomorrow maybe shaky

But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm crying

'Cause when I start to crumble

You know how to keep me smiling

You always save me from myself

From myself, myself

You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard

But you've broken all my walls

You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you

It's obvious you tenderness

Is what I need to make me

A better woman to myself

To myself, myself

You're gonna save me from myself

She sighed as she puts down the guitar back to the place and got all her stuff and went out just in time to bump into Troy. "Hi" he said "Hi" she replied "Look Gabriella I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I mean I'm just trying to help you, you know. So uhm, do you forgive me?" Troy said worried but then he was surprised to see Gabriella smile at him and said "Troy, its okay. I forgive you. I know you want to help me. But just let me handle this by myself okay?" and Troy said "Okay. Hey where are you heading to next?" "Nowhere in particular. I have free period. Why do you ask?" and Troy grinned "Well I wanna show you something. Come on" and grabbed her hand before taking her towards the staircase towards the roof.

"Where are you taking me?" Gabriella ask him and Troy said "You'll see" and pushed her out the door where they climb a staircase where they now standing on the roof of the school. "Wow, what is this place?" Gabriella ask mesmerized by the view. "This is my secret hideout." he ask her as she went to the big space in the middle of the room "Its beautiful" she said dancing around and Troy said unconsciously "Yes you are" he said as he followed her. Gabriella stopped dancing as she pushed her hair away from her face "What did you say?" and Troy said "Uhm, I said yes it is beautiful here" Hiding his words quickly. Gabriella just ignored him and went to sit at the bench where they were surrounded by flowers all around. "Its beautiful up here. Look there's my house…." and her smiled faded as she frowned and stared the floorboards on the floor. "Gabriella, are you okay? Its alright you can tell me. I'm always here" Troy said sticking her chin up with his finger.

Gabriella smiled and said "Thank you Troy" and then Troy kissed her. The kiss felt like hours. When they broke away their were speechless and Troy broke the silence "Wow that…..was" and Gabriella said "wonderful. Just wonderful" and they shared the kiss again. Right from that day on Gabriella belongs with Troy. They both said "I love you" to each other that day and believe they were both meant to be after all.

AN: Hi guys. So? what do you think? i knoe its kinda weird. But hey i'm trying to as decent as possible. LOL! so anyways hope u enjoy it as much as i do. BTW da songs i put are She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera. So that's it i guess. I'll update da 3rd chapter probably tomorrow....not sure..But i promise u i will. So plz R&R me! thnx!!

ranimohd91


	4. Heartbreak, Suicide and Back Together

Chapter 3- Heartbreak, Abuse, Suicide and Back Together

Many months has passed since Troy and Gabriella tell each other their

feelings for each other and now everything is going well for the lovely

couple. They walked around hand in hand at school ignoring the glared

from those who envy them. One of them is a certain blonde.

Sharpay Evans just walked out from her car in the parking lot when she

Spotted Troy and Gabriella kissing in his truck. She felt sudden envy

towards them and she decided to make a plan to break them up once and for

all.

Sharpay went to Troy's house. She rang the doorbell and Troy answered. He

was surprised to see Sharpay instead of Gabriella who should be arriving

anytime soon. "Sharpay, what are you doing here?" Troy said annoyed at the

blonde girl who ignored his question and went inside the house as she

looked around the house, its all been covered with photographs of Troy

during his childhood days with his dad playing basketball. "I just drop by to

say hi" she said as she took a seat at his couch.

"Okay, Hi. Now can you please leave. I have a date with Gabriella and

she'sprobably on her way her right now. So please leave Sharpay" and then

Sharpay said "Troy, please. Just for a few minutes. I just want to meet

Gabriella personally and thank her for making the school musical a success.

That's all. Please Troy. Can I stay just for a while?" and Troy said Alright"

and Sharpay cheered and said "Thank you Troy." and hugged Troy who

pushed her softly back. "Uhm, can I get you anything since you're here? A

drink maybe?" and Sharpay nodded "Sure, can I have a diet coke please.

Wait, let me get them. What would you like Troy?" she ask him "Coke"

Sharpay nodded and then walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge

where she grabbed a can of diet coke for her and a can of coke for him.

She placed the beverages in a glass. She smirked an evil smirk and opened

her purse and took out a bottle of whisky and pour a big amount into his

drink. She brought the two drinks. The spiked drink is in her right hand. She

went back towards the living room and gave him his drink. Troy drank in

one shot and then he felt himself feeling rather weird. He looked at Sharpay

and then he passed out. Sharpay smirked and said "Good" and brought him

upstairs carrying him towards his bedroom which she guessed was the last

door to the right and went in and placed him on his bed. She took off his

Clothes and took her off. She grabbed him and she started kissing him (AN:

God, I hate Sharpay so much right now) and well you know what happens

Next.

Meanwhile Gabriella just arrived. She went inside the house to see no one's

home. She decided to find Troy in his room and she found Sharpay

masturbating while Troy was, well passed out. Gabriella cried and slammed

the door, ignoring the evil smirk from Sharpay and a confused look Troy

who woke up. "What? What happened?" and sees himself and Sharpay

naked and he got really mad, got dress and threw Sharpay out of his house

"Get out you bitch! How could you! Get out of here and never come back!"

then he realized he should chase after Gabriella.

He went towards her house to find her being beaten badly by her uncle who

was hitting her with a beer bottle. Gabriella was on the floor passed out and

Troy called the police and waited as the police came, the two police officers

banged the door, arrested Gabriella's uncle and brought him to the car.

Troy was happy at himself for doing a favour for Gabriella. He almost

forgot about her. He rushed inside and saw Gabriella on the floor still

unconscious. He carried her bridal style to her bedroom and lay her down on

her small bed. He went to the kitchen gotten himself a wet towel with a

bowl of water

and went back to her room to find her already awake and crying in a ball on

the floor.

"Gabriella?" he called her and she looked up at him and looked back down

on the floor where she silently sobbed in between her knees. "Go away

Troy" she said as Troy went over to her and knelt down "Gabriella, what

you saw earlier. I have no idea she would do that. Gabriella. You know I

wouldn't do that. You're the one that I love and no one can replace you.

You're special to me. I'm sorry for hurting you Ella and I promise it won't

happen again" and Gabriella with a sniff said "Promise?" she ask him.

"Promise" and they shared a hug "I love you Troy. Don't ever leave me.

need you" Gabriella mumbled. "Ella, I love you too and I'm not going

anywhere. I'll be right here protecting you." and slowly kissed Gabriella.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes but it felt like hours.

They hugged each other and both fell asleep on Gabriella's bed. The next

morning Troy woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He climbed

out of the bed and went to look for Gabriella. After a few minutes, he found

her. Gabriella, in her hand a kitchen knife and she's bleeding. Troy panicked

and carried her out of the bathroom floor, dispose the knife, put her in the

bath tub and rinsed the blood. He went to find a towel and went back to the

bathroom to find Gabriella once again unconscious. He went to wrap

her bleeding arm with the towel and carried her back to the bedroom and

placed her gently on her bed. He sat down next to her on her computer chair

and waited for Gabriella to regain consciousness.

About half an hour later, Troy decided to bring her to the hospital to check if

she's going to be okay. He carried Gabriella from her bed and brought her to

his truck and he drove in full speed towards the Albuquerque General

Hospital where he yelled out "Help, my girlfriend! She's hurt" and a young

nurse with a wheelchair came up to them and Troy placed her in it as the

nurse quickly brought her in the ER.

Troy went to register Gabriella's details and waited in the waiting room.

About an hour and a half later, a doctor came out of the ER and approached

him "Family to a Ms Gabriella Montez?" the doctor ask him and Troy

nervously nodded "I'm his boyfriend. She's an orphan. I'm the only living

relative. How is she doctor? Will Gabriella be okay?" and the doctor wiped

his glasses and said "She's alright. Just a minor cut at her wrist. It's a good

thing you managed to wrap the wound quickly. she is stable now. She's in

the Intensive Care Unit. I must tell you that she slipped into a coma just

before we operated on her. She's alright now. You can go see her if you like"

and Troy thanked the doctor and walked towards the Intensive Care

Unit to find Gabriella pale and her hair was all over her pale face.

"Gabriella" Troy said as he sat down next to Gabriella "I'll take care of you.

I promise you. I will take good care of you, I love you Gabriella. So, so

much!" and kissed her pale lips and held her hand as he laid his head down

next to her. "I love you Gabriella Montez" and he fell into a deep sleep.

In his sleep. Troy was in a garden. He sees Gabriella smiling at him. They

stood face to face from each other in a gazebo and they danced to a music

and then they shared a kiss. Troy smiled as he sees how beautiful Gabriella

was. "I love you too Troy Bolton" Gabriella whispered in his ear and Troy

woke up smiling. Then he saw a smile on Gabriella's pale face. He kissed

her forehead and he had an idea. He started singing the song he wrote for

her just a few weeks back.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

[in the background]

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

[softly]

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

After he finished singing he kissed her forehead again and smiled "You will

be loved Gabriella. I promise you. I will always love you. Forever and

ever." then he felt Gabriella squeezed his hand lightly and he was surprised

said "Gabriella?" and Gabriella opened her eyes and brown orbs looking

straight at him and smiled "Troy" and Troy hugged her "Gabriella! I'm so

glad your awake!" and they shared a kiss. "Hold on let me tell the nurse

you're awake" and ran out quickly and told the nurse Gabriella woke up.

He rushed back in the room and sees Gabriella smiling at him "Troy" she

said and he sat back down on her and then she started crying. Troy

comforted her "Shh..Ella its okay. Everything is okay now. You're okay. I'm

here" and Gabriella sniffed and said "Oh Troy, I'm so scared." and Troy

said "Don't be. I'm here. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm always

here to protect you" and Gabriella felt so much better. They hugged and

when they broke apart Troy had an idea "Ella, I have an idea. What if you

move in with us. You are always welcome at my house anytime right and my

parents love you. What'd you say?" and Gabriella smiled "I'd love to Troy.

Thank you so much!" and hugged Troy tightly. It was the happiest moment

for the both of them as they are together again. Finally.

AN: Hey guys. So what do you think? i knoe weird......but glad uncle joe was disposed off! LOL! sorry if the chapter is like dis. duno why my word thing is becoming like this. its annoying i knoe. so plz r& r and tell me wht u think! thnx....am starting chapter 4 now! Ciao!

ranimohd91


	5. Moving In With The Boltons and Prom

Chapter 4- Moving In With the Bolton's & Prom Night

The next day, Gabriella was given permission to go home. Gabriella was

wheeled out the door by Troy who helped her get in the truck and closed the

door. He rushed towards the driver's seat, closed the door, and started the

car and they were on their way home. Home to the Bolton's household

where Troy's parents and their friends are waiting for Gabriella.

When they've arrived the neighbourhood somewhat felt quiet, too quiet.

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they came in through the front door to

receive a "Welcome Home" from Troy's parents and the friends. Gabriella

was very surprised said "Oh my goodness guys! Thank you so much!" and

hugged Lucille "Welcome home Gabriella" she said "Glad you're okay"

Taylor and Kelsi announced "Hey Gabi, glad you're all better." Chad and

Ryan said.

They celebrated Gabriella's homecoming with a small party just for her.

After the party was over Gabriella was exhausted. Troy brought her to her

Room which is just a door away from Troy. "This is your room" Troy said

and Gabriella was mesmerized by the room. "This used to be my old room

but my mum made me move to the loft. Yeah. So I guess that's it. If you

need anything you where to find me." and left the room. Gabriella looked at

her bed and went to lay down. Then she decided to unpack her things, and

she went to her bag and took out every single clothes she had. She placed

the picture frame on the dresser and smiled as she said "I'm happy now

mommy, daddy" and finished unpacking she decided to go down and maybe

help.

When she came down, Troy was watching ESPN with his dad by his side

"Dad, the Lakers won again. Look!" pointing to the TV screen. Gabriella

smirked then she saw a glimpse of Lucille in the kitchen. She decided to

went in and maybe help her get ready for dinner. "Hey Lucille. Mind if I

help?" Lucille said "Sure. Go set the table okay Gabriella" and Gabriella

took the plates, glasses and forks and spoons and set the table. Then Lucille

came in the dining room and placed the food onto the table. Spaghetti and

Meatball. "Gabriella would you be a dear and call my husband and Troy for

dinner?" and Gabriella said "Sure" and walked into the living room to find

the two of them arguing whether Lakers or the Red Soxs will win this years

All-Star Championship game.

Gabriella decided to end this argument and turned off the TV much to the

dismay of Troy and his dad "Gabriella! Turn it back on!" Troy said "Troy,

your mom says dinners ready" she said sweetly and Troy's anger faded

"Okay. Lets go dad" Troy said and the both of them stood up and followed

after Gabriella who waited for everyone else to sit down and she sat down

last. They had a delightful dinner with the Bolton's. She was finally happy

that someone loved her for who she is.

After dinner, she helped Lucille cleaning up and decided to go upstairs to do

her homework. About half an hour later, she finished her homework, she

decided to write a song. About fifteen minutes later, Gabriella sat down on

the floor and started playing the new song she just wrote. But unknown to

her Troy was listening to her sing as she started playing the song.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

Beautiful melody, when the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars

hold the moon

Right there where they belong and I know

I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me.

Troy came to her room and found Gabriella putting her guitar away. "Ella, I

wanna talk to you about something" and Gabriella said "Sure" and Troy sat

down next to her on the bed "The thing is….." he gulped. Gabriella waited

for him "Uhm, I wanted to ask you…if you would like to go to the Prom

with me" and then there was silence until Gabriella gave Troy a big hug and

kissed him and said "I'd loved to Troy. Thank you" and they shared a kiss.

The sweetest kiss they've ever shared and they said their goodnights and

went to bed slept peacefully that night.

Many weeks has gone by and Prom night has arrived. Gabriella, Taylor,

Kelsi and Martha were getting ready in Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella wore

a black and fuchsia sequined evening gown. This dress is strapless with a

sweetheart neckline and empire waist. The printed chiffon has sequin and

palette accents on the bodice and double strap in the back. The dress falls to

floor-length and include a matching shawl and detachable strap. She wore a

metallic heels and wore a diamond necklace that Troy gave to her for

their on month anniversary. She wore her hair in a neat bun and placed a

flower on her hair. She was ready. She wore make-up, picked up her small

matching purse and walked downstairs with the girls.

Troy was mesmerized when Gabriella came down. She was beautiful.

"M'lady, you look beautiful tonight" Troy said as he kissed her hand and

she blushed "Why thank you" and Lucille came in the room with a camera

"Picture time" she announced and by couple they took a few pictures before

climbing in the rented limo and was on their way to East High. They were

all excited.

When they've arrived they went straight towards the Gym but Troy took

Gabriella's hand and guided her towards a very familiar hallways that leads

them to the staircase to the roof. Troy took her hand slowly to the big space,

played the CD player that sits just nearby a bunch of flowerpots and said

"Can I have this dance?" and they started dancing to the music. The song

was Can I Have This Dance. They both sang along to the lyrics as they

danced under the stars.

[Gabriella]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Troy]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Gabriella]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

After they danced, they shared a very sweet kiss under the stars. It was the

most memorable night for the both of them. They danced in the Gym and

changed partners with Taylor and Chad as they danced to the rhythm of the

music. Then, they slow dance to the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain. It was

really a wonderful and memorable night for Troy and Gabriella.

AN: Hi guys. So what do u think? Is it okay because i know its okay because i wrote this when i am calm (always works)....so the song dat i put in this chapter are When I Look At You, and Can I Have This Dance. So anyways i'll try to update probably tomorrow morning or at night since tomorrow is already Monday. Okay, don't forget to r&r me..........Ciao!

ranimohd91


	6. Senior Year, Graduation and Happy Ending

Chapter 5- Senior Year, Graduation & Happy Ending

Seasons come and go and now Troy and Gabriella are in their Senior year at

East High. Both of them are busy but not to busy to meet each other each

day at the same spot. The rooftop garden. it's the spring and flowers were

blooming everywhere. Today Troy and Gabriella were on the rooftop garden

talking about what Chad had done during practice "He missed a basket and

he though he didn't he did this weird dance afterwards" Troy said and

Gabriella giggled happily. Today she was wearing a ballet neck sweater,

with a pair of fleur de lis skinny jeans. She also wore a scrunch heel bootie

and accessorize them with perforated interlocked bangles and a facet bead

drop earrings. She was beautiful.

Then Gabriella wanted to ask him a question."Troy," Gabriella ask him and he looked into her deep brown eyes carefully "Yes Ella?" he ask her "Do you think we'll be together even if we're going to be in college?" Troy was surprised but hid it with a small grin. "Ella, look at me. We'll always be together even if we are 10,0000 miles apart from each other. Okay. I love you and that's all that matters" leaned over and kissed Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella said "Okay Troy" and smiled at him as they shared a hug. Then their moment broke apart when the bell rung telling them they're late for class. The both of the rushed towards class but they end up getting Detention.

A few days later, Troy and Gabriella was in Gabriella's room studying when Troy was doing his English assignment while Gabriella was doing her Biology homework. Troy looked and admire her beauty. Gabriella felt herself being stared at looked at Troy who hid himself in his textbook "Troy are you checking me out?" Gabriella ask smirking. Troy put down the textbook and said "No" trying to hide his grin "You're such a bad liar you know that Troy" Gabriella giggled happily.

"Hey" Troy said pretending to feel offended. "I am not lying" he continued Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "Yeah right. I know it was you. You were so checking me out" and then Troy gave up "So what if I am. I am checking you out, you wanna know why?" and Gabriella said "Why?" Troy took her hands and said "Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I wish to have you in my life forever. Because I love you Gabriella Montez and no one can ever replace you" Gabriella was very touched by his speech.

"Troy. That was so sweet! I love you too Troy forever and ever" Troy leaned over and kissed her. They were happy they were together. They were very lucky to have each other.

The next day was Saturday and the two of them decided to go to have a real date, like a first real date together. So Troy spent the whole morning organizing the places Gabriella wouldn't even imagine. "This will be the greatest first date. For sure" Troy thought as he went to the park that afternoon before going home.

That evening Troy waited for Gabriella. He was excited. Upstairs Gabriella was getting ready for the date. Tonight she was wearing a lace sequin cami match with a fold collar wrap and a super low rise long pants. She accessorize them with a pair of satin bow pumps, cameo and faux pearl necklace and also a multi bangle set.

She finished doing her make-up, grabbed the matching handbag and walked downstairs. She saw Troy staring at her without blinking. She grinned. When she arrived downstairs, Troy whispered in her ear "You look….wow…beautiful" and Gabriella blushed "Thank you Troy" she said "Shall we?" Troy said as he held his arm and Gabriella joined hers and together they walked out the door and into the car where they drove towards the movie theatre where they watch Twilight Saga: New Moon. (AN: Couldn't resist!)

They had a blast, Gabriella had anyways. She was crooning over Taylor Lautner aka Jacob Black. The whole movie she was like "OMG, he is so hot" and Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I have better abs than he does" and Gabriella rolled her eyes and continue watching the movie ignoring Troy who just rolled his eyes whenever Gabriella squealed during a few part where Jacob Black was being romantic towards Bella.

Finally after the movie, Troy and Gabriella went in the car. Troy didn't tell Gabriella where they were heading. Gabriella looked around and ask him "Where are we going Troy?" and Troy said grinning "You'll see" and accelerated. Gabriella nodded.

Finally about five minutes of driving, they've arrived at the park. "we're at the park?" Gabriella ask him "Yeah. Here. Put this on" and gave her a blindfold. She did as she was told and Troy said as he held her hand bringing her to the spot "Trust me okay Ella" and Gabriella nodded wondering what where he was taking her.

About two minutes of walking, they stopped and Troy said "Okay, here we are" and opened her blindfold revealing a small space in the middle a clearing with a blanket that has a food on. "Oh my goodness Troy. You did this for me?" and Troy happily grinned and nodded "For you I will" and leaned over and kiss Gabriella who hugged him tightly "Thank you Troy. This is just what I always imagined for my first date. Thank you Troy. Thank you so, so much" and Troy said "Your most welcome babe. Now let's eat!" and they sat down to eat the food that Lucille had packed for the date. Gabriella was smiling and holding Troy's hand as the two of them headed home.

When they got home, Troy being a gentleman, opened the door for her "Thank you" Gabriella said as she went in the house. Lucille and Jack were on the couch kissing. Troy smiled turned into a sour one as he said "eww, Mom! Dad! Really?" and both of his parents broke away looking embarrassed "Oh, Troy Gabriella. Sorry didn't see you there. We were just…." Lucille said "Yeah, yeah I know. Look mom and dad. Me and Gabriella had a long day, if you need us we'll be in Gabriella's room. Bye" and grabbing Gabriella's hand and climb up the stairs.

Gabriella was giggling "Troy, that wasn't very nice" and Troy just shrugged

As they went in Gabriella's room, and sat on her bed. "Troy?" Gabriella said "Hmmm?" Troy replied "Do you think about the future? and held his hand. Troy rubbed her hands and said "I do" Gabriella then ask "What do you see?" and Troy said "I see you. You are my future Gabriella" and he ask her "What do you see?" and Gabriella said didn't say anything. Just stare blankly at him. "Gabriella? What do you see?" cupping her chin. Then Gabriella smiled "I love you Troy" and hugged him. "I will always love you" Troy was confused "Now, you better go to sleep. You have to practice tomorrow" and Troy stood up "Goodnight Gabriella" and walked out of her room still confused.

When Troy went out, Gabriella took out the letter from Stanford. "I see you Troy" and then she started to sing.

I guess I should've known better

To believe that my luck could change, ooh

I let my heart in forever

Finally learned each others name

I tell myself this time is different

No good-bye's, cause I can't bear to say it

I'll never survive the one that's coming

If I stay, oh no

[Chorus:]

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Ay, ay, yeah

I really wish I could blame you

But I know that it's no ones fault

No, no, no, no, ooh

A Cinderella with no shoe

And a prince that doesn't know he's lost

This emptiness feels so familiar

[ Find more Lyrics on /5rUy ]

Each goodbye is just the same old song

But this time I will not surrender

Cause I'm gone... I'm gone!

[Chorus:]

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Whoa-oh, just walk away

I've got to let it go, oh

Start protecting my heart and soul

Cause I don't think I'll survive

A goodbye again... not again!

[Chorus:]

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late (before it's too late)

Oh, just walk away!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, yeah!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

"I'm sorry Troy. I will always love you" and cried herself to sleep. She

doesn't have the heart to tell him she will be leaving him very soon.

One day, Troy was in the house practicing for the Championship game this

coming Friday. He decided to see what Gabriella was keeping from her.

Since she was out, he decided to sneak in. He opened the door and he was

engulfed by her scent. He went to sit on her bed and looked around for

anything that look suspicious. Then, he saw an envelope peeking out

from her drawer near her bed. He opened the drawer and saw the letter from

Stanford.

He read it and was happy for her "She got in" and then he felt someone

taking the letter from his hand "Troy! What are you doing in my room?

Don't you know its rude to go in other peoples things" she said hiding the

letter behind her back. Troy smirked at her "Oh really? What about secrets?

When are you gonna tell me you've been accepted to Stanford?" and

Gabriella felt guilty. "Well, I was gonna tell you but well we just had our

first date and don't want to ruin the surprise but since its already

been known. Surprise!" Gabriella said.

Troy said "Wow, this was the best surprise ever. I am so proud of you Ella.

You're gonna do great! You always do. Now lets celebrate." and pulled

Gabriella almost out the door but Gabriella said "No," and Troy stopped

"What?!" "I mean, why about we just stay here. Is that okay. I mean. Why

not celebrate here" she suggested "Oh. Okay then." and sat back down. He

pulled Gabriella down and she sat on her lap.

He leaned over to her and started kissing her. They started a make-out

session and then the two of the took of their clothes and make love right

there. On Gabriella's bed. With no protection. (AN: I dunno why I did that)

That night was the most passionate night for the both of them.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in Troy's arm which was around her

Naked body. She kissed him and he woke up "Wake up Wildcat. Rise and

shine" and Troy said "5 for minutes mom" he mumbled and Gabriella

giggled. Then Troy opened his eyes and see Gabriella smiling at him "Good

morning gorgeous" and Gabriella said "Good morning Wildcat. How did

you sleep?" "I slept pretty well. With you beside me. You?" and nuzzled her

nose "I had a wonderful sleep. Last night was the greatest experience I've

ever had. I love you Troy and I'm glad you were the first" and Troy smiled

and kisses her.

"Hey we better get ready or we'll be late for school" Troy

said "Last one in the bathroom is a rotten egg roll" Gabriella shouted as she

sprinted out of the bed and into her bathroom. "Catch me if you can" she

shouted and Troy smirking ran after her managed to catch her. In the

bathroom, they showered together and make love again. They rushed

downstairs, ran into the car and managed to get to school before the

final ring as they went in homeroom hand in hand giggling as they start their

day at school as usual anxious for Graduation Day.

A few weeks later, Senior Prom has arrived. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha

and Sharpay, were getting ready in Gabriella's bedroom. It was pure havoc.

Gabriella was wearing a blue printed sweetheart gown. This dress is

Strapless with a sweetheart neckline with a beaded detail below the bust

line. It also has a full pleated skirt that falls to floor-length. It also has a

matching shawl that now hung on Gabriella's shoulders. She put on the last

of the make-up, picked up her matching purse, nodded to the other girls who

just finished getting ready and walked slowly downstairs.

Gabriella smiled as Troy stared at her not taking his eyes off of her. "You

look stunning tonight Gabriella." and she blushed and said "Why, thank you

Troy" and Lucille snapped pictures by couples and they were out the door,

into the rented limo and was on their way to the East High where Senior

Prom was held. Troy and Gabriella danced and also switch partners with

their friends. During the slow dance, Troy and Gabriella danced to the song

"I'll Be" sung by Edwin McCain. It was their song. "I love you Gabriella

Montez" and Gabriella said "I love you too Troy Bolton" and hung her head

on his shoulders as they slow dance to the music. It was truly a beautiful and

memorable night for the fellow Wildcats and for Troy and Gabriella.

Finally Graduation Day has arrived. Chad made wolf whistle followed by

the slap at the back of the head by Taylor as Gabriella went onstage and

retrieve her Valedictorian medal and scroll by Mr. Matsui who was so proud

of Gabriella. After all of the Graduates received their medal and scroll, they

went to the After-Party where Troy and Gabriella decided to spent it on the

roof one last time before going to college.

On the roof, Troy took out the radio from the bench and turn it on and the

song "Art of Love" sung by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks played. They

danced and danced under the moonlight and stars. "I love you Gabriella

Montez. You will always be mine, Forever and Ever" and Gabriella smiled

"I love you too Troy Bolton. Forever and Ever" He twirled her and danced

until the song was over. Then Troy knelt down on the floor and took out a

ring and said as Gabriella gasped "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry

me?" and Gabriella said as she cover her mouth in a shock motion "Oh my

God! Troy! Yes! I do!" and happily kissed him as he put the ring on her

finger and she squealed with joy. It was the best moment of Gabriella

Montez's life that she'll never ever forget. She was now loved. Loved by a

man named Troy Alexander Bolton. She can now have a her own Happily

Ever After after all.

She can now have a her own Happily

Ever After after can now have a her own Happily Ever After after all.

The End

AN: PHew...glad dat's over....so what do u think? i knoe.....but i'm already out of ideas for this story. So i guess dats all....plz R&R me......Bye guys. Hope u like my story......Until next time. Ciao!

ranimohd91


End file.
